A surprising relationship
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Alex is bored quietly, lying on the couch when she found the behavior of her mother strange ... Rated M for incest & oddness.


**A/N: This is my first WOWP story, I have some difficulties in English for those who do not know me then not to crucify me, thank you! I also like the erotic/smut/naughty stuff, so I'll write it mostly, just for fun.**

 **And to begin, I will write my favorite couple, Alex/Justin ... but also with another couple interested me increasingly: Theresa/Justin. And there is also a participation of Juliet at the end, but I just added her at the end.**

 **...**

 **A surprising relationship**

Alex Russo sighed in boredom while waiting for dinner to be ready for all three.

Her father and little brother are in the wizarding world to repair a Max stupidity, and it will take several days. Then it will just her with her mother and big brother, terrific!

Regardless, she is lying on the couch watching TV, her boyfriend Mason was busy with his family when she hears her mother humming in the kitchen. Alex stands up and looks at her smiling mother in a mood a little too cheerful than she has ever seen.

"Why are you so happy today, Mom?" Theresa advances towards her daughter and spends her finger to her forehead to her nose as a sign of affection.  
"You'll find out later tonight when your brother will arrive" the matriarch Russo said, smiling at her daughter.

Alex does not understand what she means and she does not care a bit, it was just her BA of the night, or week ... no, that of the month is better.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked confused, not understanding the allusion to her brother infuriating.

But Teresa did not answer and she just walk the stairs and disappeared upstairs. The young witch of 16 years shrugs and returns her attention to the TV. She waited 5 minutes later and Justin Russo came through the door and into her field of vision.

"Hi Alex" he closes the door behind him and went into the kitchen "I'll us make the dinner, rest lying and waiting."

She remains lying on the sofa, more than happy to obey this nice order.

 **...**

 **One hour later,**

Finally, the food was ready.

"Make yourself at the table, I'll fetch our mother to eat" Justin said with kindness to his sister.

It was strange for Alex, she and her brother are known to fight, so when a kindness comes from the mouth of her brother to her, it was weird, like there was something who was missing. She sits at the table while waiting, and nibble a bit. 5 minutes pass, then 10 and 20 minutes and they are still not here.

No longer patient, Alex is went upstairs to fetch them. She came to the parents' room and she hears moaning from the room. Alex could not help but go take a little peek inside. What she saw was more surprising than she thought possible.

Justin had his balls deep into the pussy of his mother, his own mother!

Alex blushed furiously as she recalled when she accidentally came into the bathroom and saw Justin naked in the shower several months ago. He had the cock and balls of a horse, literally except for color. Then she remembers when he was out with a centaur girl. Is it the same thing as kissing Isabella, this girl werewolf, except that it only relates to the genitals? She understands better why Juliet was often exhausted.

Incestuous relationships are not uncommon or illegal in the wizarding world, it is even more encouraged as most members of the boards have that kind of relationship.

But back to Justin fucking the pussy of their mother.

"Shut up or Alex will hear us" Justin kisses greedily the mouth of Theresa and fuck her harder and faster.

Alex could not take his eyes off this incestuous relationship, she is not so shocked, like their mother often complains that their father neglected her, Alex was getting more and more excited as she wanted to be banging too. She felt her underwear become wetter.

"Damn, I'm cumming" Justin out of his mother and cum gallons all over Theresa and the bed  
"Justin, it's everywhere, I tell you to cum in me" Teresa complains not only damage but not to feel his cum in her.

Justin rolls his eyes and he pushes his cock in her throat.

"I did not hear you complain about the other times when I did it. How long have I done to you my bitch, 6 or 7 months? You never pitied you when I sneak here and thrown a sleeping spell on dad, you fucked with your son beside him and my cum on your body "Justin continues to fuck the mouth of Theresa.

Alex could not believe what she heard, 7 months that her brother fucking their mother! she imagines that Theresa also fell on his naked brother and she wanted a piece of him as she could not find what she wanted with her husband. For a second, she imagines instead of her mother, wanting to be fucked by this sexual beast.

Mason was always gentle with her, the last straw for a werewolf of pure race, and that's good but she remains unsatisfied, her young body reclame more, much more.

Then Justin withdrew from the mother, after having enjoyed again 10 minutes later. Alex has a good overview of its tail, at least 10 inches and very big, like the gaping hole instead of the vagina of her mother proves it.

"Babe, look at me, what do I do?" Theresa complained to her first son & lover.

Justin was still hard as a rock, a disadvantage in his condition (after kissing this girl centaur) is that he remains hard very long (but that seems to please to Juliet & her mother/lover), but he became bored with his mother acting like a brat.

"Okay, if you want to act like that, I'm going down" Justin will be returned but Teresa grabs his manhood just before.  
"No ... cover me more, please" Teresa pushes his big cock in her mouth.

Alex hate to admit it, but she liked see her mother being controlled by the will of her brother, she did not even notice it had started playing with herself.

"Sorry Mom, that's all for the day" Justin withdrew from the lips of his mother, smiling wickedly.

She had to understand who is the alpha of the house.

* * *

While he was still excited, Justin hated when his mother complained about ejaculate on her.

It was a fun and twisted idea of his girlfriend Juliet Van Heusen, she loved when he fucks her like a strong man and dominant but he had big need sexual now and although she is a very old vampire, Juliet had her limitations. So she told him he could fuck with other girls.

At first, Justin was shocked to hear these words from the mouth of his girlfriend, but Juliet had no problem he had other girls in his bed. After centuries, the blonde vampire adopted this philosophy of polyamory, which had advantages that the classic love.

The nice vampire also loved he says her how he fucks his own mother, it's so dirty and nasty, sometimes she let Theresa licking her pussy filled with the seed of her son.

Justin looks discreetly at the door ajar, Theresa became loose with him, too used to his caliber, so having one new sex slave might be a good idea. He puts his clothes and left the room, seeing that his sister was gone, but he sees the floor wet and he smiled.

He goes downstairs and sees Alex sitting waiting for food, her face is quite red, normal after what she saw. Justin goes to his new prey.

"Sorry for the waiting, little sister, mom will join us later" he sits down and wait she speaks.  
"Why mom will not join us?" she said nervously.

Okay, if Alex wants to play that way, he will play with her.

"She sits in my semen on her bed" he said innocently and as expected, Alex did not say a word "tell me more if you liked the show a while ago?"

He planned to sleep with his mother & sister tonight, but he was not sure with Alex, they have a strange relationship since forever, despite the fighting.

Justin gets up and walks to the fridge to take the pie to seduce his sister. He goes down his pants and shows his dick to his little sister to rubbed it against her cheek. Alex's face was getting redder by the audacity of her own brother.

He pours a little whipped cream on his fingers and presents it to her face.

"Well, you do not like? It lacks a bit of icing, I'll put it" he chuckles.

After the last blowjob of his mother, and the softness of the skin of his little sister, it was easy for Justin to com on the entire pie. Alex did not try to stop him, her eyes focused on the pastry. Justin takes a small amount of it on his hand and will feed her. Alex did not hesitate to eat the cake, she even sucked hard on his fingers, getting the last of his sperm.

She belongs to him now.

He brings his sex closer to her face, she lightly stroked. Alex slowly takes the cock of her big brother dorky inside her mouth, giving her a pretty good blowjob, and after a while, he cums in her mouth to give her what she wanted. After she cleans his pretty cock, they move on the couch.

Alex stands over her brother sitting and she begins to mount him as a cowgirl.

"Oh fuck, Justin" Alex groaned heavily.

It felt better than he thought it would be, she did a good job for her first time with him, better than their mother who was more reluctant. At the same time, he had launched a spell on his manhood to fit each women and they do not feel pain, as he had become too big because of the kiss of that girl centaur.

They continued for over 10 minutes, until their mother came down and watch her son fuck brains out of his sister. Justin held impaled his sister about half of his cock.

"Lick the rest of my cock mom, while I fuck your daughter" he said arrogantly.

He fucked Alex with half of his cock, while Theresa was licking the other half.

He loved to feel the vaginal walls of his sister together feel his mother's mouth on his cock.

 **...**

After have enjoys again, the two women sucking and licking his dick while Justin is sitting comfortably on the sofa.

"I love my status of alpha male, kiss you with my dick if you like this idea" they do as he says.

He smiled, they are to him now! He will have to find a ploy to keep them as his wives after the contest of wizard family, like giving them powers or something like that ... and get rid of dad. Finally, he likes his father but he does not want he touches his mother.

Justin takes photos of both licking his cock and he sends them to his girlfriend. He receives a response of a happy Juliet with XOXO in the end.

* * *

 **The next evening,**

Justin had trained his sister throughout the day and he took advantage of the result of his efforts.

But now, there was something else with the three women in his life, a vicious idea of his funny of vampire girlfriend on the housewife. These three women had very naughty outfits for lively this evening a little special.

Juliet Van Heusen dressed in this sensual and sophisticated corset-strapless. The fuchsia lace covers a soft and stretchy black body, giving it radiance and fantasy. Ribbons cover the whales of torso that draws her silhouette. A border of black tulle ruffles gives a touch of charm and suspenders are attached to the stockings fluo pink.

Theresa Russo is in a fancy dark red corset that tightens deliciously her bust, and supports the underside of her breast in a lace crib round her breasts. The garter belt that accompanies it are set with black stockings, lace in the back ensures a perfect fit and a front series of staples facilitates the closure of her corset.

Alex Russo wearing a emerald green corset with satin sheen. Behind her back, a long laced to adjust the corset to the morphology to her perfect silhouette. Reinforcing rods around the corset end of sculpting her forms to her breasts, restrained by finishing of bustier. Besides its removable garters attached to the stockings emerald green bottom.

But back to what they were doing to Theresa.

"Wow, this is really great" Justin shouts excitedly.  
"I always have good ideas, is it not my dear" the blond vampire smiled.

Juliet had asked his love to cast a spell on herself and Alex to have a cock too. That done, she told him to cast a spell on her mother's nipples so that they have mouths & tongues. It was a strange request but his girlfriend always had strange and perverse ideas in her head.

Once done so; Justin, Alex & Juliet were being sucked their dick in the mouthes of Theresa, who was more than happy to do so.

But it was only the preliminares, Justin had other plans after that.

He will sodomized the three women at the same time, he has found a spell enabling him to have several dicks at the same time.

Yes, he is a young man very happy!

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I started with Alex/Justin, then I write with Theresa/Justin, and I also had a little fancy of a Justin/Alex/Theresa/Juliet.**

 **It was just a one-shot, unless you want me to continue.**


End file.
